Nice
by heartofstone42
Summary: Because Igarashi Tora would prove to Ayuzawa Misaki that he was nice. / Set in Chapter 50. / TxM & UxM.


**Summary: **Because Tora was nice. **  
Disclaimer: **It's all Hiro's.  
**Notes: **Hi, guys! Sorry that I haven't updated "Unlikely" yet. You see, I kind of failed my test (you can guess what happened next…) and I'm sneaking this whole thing. Anyway, I made this because I had started watching the anime again! I only watch the episodes with Igarashi in it [shoot me now, yes] and after I'd watched episodes 18 and 19, I was so happy! You have to watch those episodes! :)

This is my version of what happened in chapter fifty.  
This story starts in chapter 50, page 19 in _Manga Fox_.

* * *

""Just a normal high school girl from a common family"… "I only excel in spirit"… "I'm only average at other attributes"… HAHAHA!" Igarashi Tora laughed in copious mirth. He looked at her, grinning, while holding a glass of what probably might have been 1940's wine, and he snickered, "You are seriously such a _foolishly _honest person."

"Well _sorry_," Misaki gnarled. Her eye twitched but she continued, "But unlike President Igarashi, I don't have a _split personality_."

He snorted and held his glass high. "Don't get me wrong, Idiot," he replied impulsively. "I'm just acting my part out to the very end—don't you get it?" Apparently she hadn't (_yet_) and he noticed, causing him to inwardly smirk to himself.

"Look, President Igarashi," Misaki sighed. "What is it that you want?"

He blinked. "What do I want from what?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Me, of course!" she snapped. "What do you hope to achieve from talking to me in this room?"

He grinned. "Entertainment, of course." He replied straightforwardly.

"_Entertainment?_" her jaw dropped. "Why do you need me for that?—you're rich enough. You can just buy the latest game console or something like that and entertain yourself!"

"Like I'd waste my precious time on _that_," he yawned and she mentally agreed with him. She wouldn't waste her time playing games when she could be doing something productive. "Besides, hadn't I already told you before? I'm bored of being rich. It's an everyday routine that has grown tedious to me. You're something that has piqued my interest and never fails to amuse me."

"Gah," She groaned as she slumped on the velvet couch in the room. "Using me for entertainment—_again_—haven't you thought of being nice at least _once_?"

"Nice?" he faced her and blinked. "I _am_ nice."

That's when _she _started to laugh—and quite boisterously. "You… Nice? HAHAHA! Give me a situation wherein you'd been nice to me, unless you call harassing me and giving me these _outfits_ to wear "nice", then you've been _extremely—_"

"Easy," he smirked. "I let you pass as a guy in Maki's audition."

But she defended, "But that was _your _fault; if you hadn't—"

"_I told you_," he interrupted, "I was just supporting my friend, Maki. I'd even sponsored the area for the audition, using up _millions_, but do you see how nice I am?" She blinked, still not comprehending _anything_. "I picked you over my best friend." He stated casually, leaning the weight of his head on the palm of his hand.

She blushed a little at that statement; _any _girl would have. It seemed that he had quite a way with girls but setting that aside, she quickly shook her head, trying to eradicate her blush. "I won't count that. You must've done that because you wanted entertainment."

"You're right; I did do it for entertainment. But nonetheless, I still let you pass, didn't I?" he shrugged, making her twitch.  


* * *

  
"Anyway, President Igarashi, do you have anything else?" Misaki asked.

He stared at the ceiling and placed his glass on the hard red wood oak table. He drummed his fingers against the said table, in thought. "Do I have anything else…? Of course I do. I've given you things, like chocolates and flowers and oh, even that dress that you're supposed to be wearing yet currently holding." He pointed to the item she was holding.

She sighed, "I _guess_ I'm counting that as a good deed." He beamed at this. She sighed once more and continued, "But why do you bother wasting so much money on me? It's not worth it."

"I don't care about money." He yawned. "And it's not a waste, President Ayuzawa."

She groaned; she didn't even want to bother arguing with him whether it was a waste or not. "_Anyway_, keep the dress." She said, handing the box to him.

But he pushed her hand aside. "It's yours." He stated. "Besides, I'd want to see you wear it for once. It will be part of my "interesting things that President Ayuzawa has worn" list." He grinned.

She hissed a "no, thank you" and placed the box on his table, a vein popping out and one of her hands in a closed fist which looked like it _really _wanted to hit something but she controlled herself and sat down once more on the velvet couch. "You know, I'm starting to rethink about the giving thing. You may be giving these "gifts" for amusement as well."

"Maybe; maybe not." He smirked. "Think what you like, President Ayuzawa." He then stared at the box on the table, the one containing the dress, and he tossed it behind him, the fire eating it up. Misaki's jaw dropped and before she could remark, he beat her to it. "You didn't want to wear it so to not make it a waste, I decided to feed it to the fire." She stared at him in an are-you-crazy manner and he shrugged, "What? We needed more fuel."

Her vein popped. "You know, you're kind of getting on my nerves." She stated frankly. Her bluntness made him laugh (quite merrily) and this piqued her even more. "I don't think you'll have anymore to tell me."

"But I do," he answered smoothly as he seated himself on the parallel sofa chair to hers. He held out the carafe of the 1940's wine and refilled his wineglass. "Did you know that the real reason for this whole thing was only for me to apologise to you? The others were only invited because the Maki name could not be tarnished but the real reason for this whole thing is you."

"R-Really?" she stuttered disbelievingly. "There's no way—"

"I've been completely honest with you ever since. See, two things!" he chirped. "I had put down my pride in order to formally apologise to you, President Ayuzawa."

A light tint of pink shone on her cheeks but it quickly diminished. "Fine, you have two." She murmured gruffly. _Damn him and his charm. _ "You know, I still don't see why you bother with me at all. You know, you can just forget about me—"

She got interrupted because he (yet _again_) pinned her unto the couch. She squirmed underneath him, trying to break free. "What the heck are you—?"

"Relax; I'm not going to try to do anything to you." He assured but she wasn't convinced so she continued squirming. He sighed, "I see you now know how to get out of the first type of pinning that I did to you. Sadly, this is a different one. I'll teach you how to get out of all pinning techniques if you just stay still and relax."

She stopped and looked at him. "You will?" she asked, not facing him.

"I will." He promised. She then moved her head up and looked him straight in the eye, and he smiled. "There, isn't that better?"

She bit her lip. "So _why_ are we in this position?" she asked disdainfully.

"To give you your answer on why I still bother with you," he replied casually. "You see, it's like an expert fisherman and catching fish; so many easy fish to catch that the fisherman gets bored, waiting for something new. Then all of a sudden, he finds a shark which is going to find its mate. A spark flies within him and he decides to catch the shark—"

"But he'll get hurt," Misaki commented and Tora slowly nodded.

"—yes, and he knows he'll get hurt but he still bothers trying to get the shark anyway. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, to find something so rare and so monstrous yet so _magnificent_, that even if he gets hurt, he'll try to catch it." He took in a deep breath then exhaled, "I am like that fisherman."

Silence engulfed all portions of the room. _This was his chance._ He swiftly pecked her cheek, causing her eyes to widen, dumbfounded, and in that state he got off of her and headed for the door.

"Why did you—"

"And that is how to escape all pinning techniques," he remarked, cutting her off. "You have to distract them." Carefully, he placed his hand on the golden doorknob, pushing the button down to unlock it.

"Thank you, President Igarashi." Misaki stated truthfully. "For the five good things you've done for me."

His eyes widened (she didn't see for his back faced her) then he smirked inwardly. "Oh yes, Ayuzawa Misaki, I'll let you see your shark—I mean, Usui now. He's been waiting outside all the time, you know." The door creaked as he opened it. When he exited, Usui came in. Tora then walked away from the room, leaving the both of them.

* * *

He walked and walked until he heard the creaking of the door again. "Thank you for the _six _things you've done!" he heard her shout. "Good luck with the shark—I hope you don't get hurt!"

Good luck with the shark, huh? He smirked and continued forward. _She is so amusing_.

What she didn't know was that _she _was the shark.  
And what she also didn't know was that…

_He was already hurt._

_

* * *

_

This is so very sad. ;( But anyway; here's the explanation of the shark thing if you don't get it:

He's telling her that out of all the fish (women) out there—the pretty, rich, model-like ones—he'd rather pick Misaki over them, even if he gets hurt (since she already has Usui). Then in the last statement, the "_He was already hurt" _it means that he's already hurt over the fact that she has someone else but he still continues to love her and he won't try to get anyone else. :) Kind of like Shintani, if you know who I'm talking about.

Any typos? Please tell me; this has not been proofread yet. :)


End file.
